Spintronic devices are being developed as an alternative to conventional semiconductor devices for many applications including information storage, communications and information processing [1-3]. Hybrid unipolar devices comprising ferromagnetic metals and semiconductors have been employed to demonstrate spin injection and detection in Si [4, 5]. However, for integration and fabrication of all-semiconductor magneto-electronic devices, dilute magnetic semiconductors (DMS), which are semiconductors doped with transition metals instead of or in addition to electronically active elements, are the likely candidates, and many possible unipolar and bipolar devices have been already proposed using these materials [6].
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.